power_ranger_super_megaforce_fanscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Damaras' Last Stand
Remake of Emperor Mavro Plot Damaras returns, upgraded and ready to make his final push to regain Venorak's favor. Meanwhile, Noah befriends a lonely girl belonging to a motocross gang. He later fights Electras and learns who he is inside. Summary In the Crimson Skull, Levira works on her personal zord, planning to take out the pink ranger. Little does she know she is being spied on by Metal Alice(under Mothina's orders) In the Armada Mothership, Electras finishes upgrading Damaras to add time for him to heal. For a moment, he blacks out and wants to pull the plug. However, Electras manages to regain his composure and finishes up. MOTHINA: I suspects that the battle between Electras and his former self will be ongoing. VENOAK: I agrees and we must not let our guard down. Damaras prepares for his battle with the Rangers. Ernie prepares to open his 2nd store on the beach front, when a group of motocross bikers show up to prevent this. The leader warns them to stay off the beach as it is their turf. Noah then catches a female member riding on a black colored motocross bike and the gang drives away laughing. Invidious and Vito are sent to Earth with Bluderous and Snakius to find crystals strong enough to replace Silas' crystalized eye. VITO: I find this job to be boring. I hope we find the nearest hamburger stand, I'm starving. SNAKIUS: Me too. BLUDEROUS: I agree with that notion. INVIDIOUS: Will you idiots be quiet? Let me remind you that we're are here to find a replacement eye for Silas. We're not going to look for the nearest fast food joint. SNAKIUS: Uh-oh, look who's here. BLUDEROUS: Hide now! The four are soon alarmed when they see Damaras show up and hide behind a building. VITO Aaawwww! This isn't good an upgraded Damaras. We're going to be in serious trouble. INVIDIOUS: You think?! They teleport back to the Crimson Skull before Damaras could see them At Ernie's Brain Freeze, the Rangers try to convince him to reconsider opening the beach front. He refuses, fearing the motocross gang. Noah finally faces the black leather clad female and talks to her. She refuses to acknowledge him, but eventually agrees to talk to him. After they leave the other Rangers get a call from Gosei, informing them about Damaras. Going into their Super Megaforce form, they confront Damaras who blames them for Vekar's death and intends for revenge against them. This includes Kai who he identifies as Argus, due to the cybernetics in his body. On the beach the female biker named Luca Hansford talks to Noah. LUCA: When I moved here to Panorama City from Angel Grove, no one at school befriended me except for Ethan and the Motocross gang. They were willing to give me a chance. NOAH: That's not true, Luca. I'm willing to do the same to help you. However, you need to help me and my friends out. LUCA: How?! I mean..... NOAH: I know you're scared, but you can help us out by talking to Ethan and try to convince him to go easy on Ernie. Before the conversation can continue, Noah is confronted by Electras. ELECTRAS: Where are you going Blue Ranger? NOAH: Electras. LUCA: I've seen monsters like you before back in Angel Grove. I.... NOAH: Luca, you have to hide. I'll deal with the monster myself. Luca hides away from them and accidentally watches Noah transform into his Megaforce form. She keeps this to herself as the two fight. Damaras defeats the others and they are de-transformed. While they are passed out, he faces Kai and Troy intending to take them as his prizes. Damaras faces Kai. DAMARAS: Don't think you'll get off easy, Argus. You helped the Space Pirates sabotage Vekar and you will face the proper punishment soon. Troy tries to reach for his mobilate, but Damaras stops him by stepping on his foot and kicking the mobilate towards Jake. DAMARAS: Don't think I'll let you transform again, Red Ranger. I won't allow it. Damaras leaves with Kai and Troy. Jake is the only one left standing as he grabs Troy's red mobilate. Sally shows up to help him carry Emma, Orion and Gia back to the underwater Command Center. Back at the beach Noah has a hard time against Electras, forcing him to go into Super Megaforce Blue. Fighting back, he transform into Samurai Blue to weaken Electras. Then he goes into Time Force Blue to hold him off. Electras briefly reverts back to his human form and Noah realizes that he is his missing older brother, Joe. NOAH: Joe. Joe is that you? JOE: It is. NOAH: What are you doing? Why are you around the Armada? Before Joe could tell him what happened, he is forced back into his Electras form and collected by Metal Alice. METAL ALICE: Don't expect to get your brother back this easy, Blue Ranger. She leaves with Electras. At the command center, Emma, Gia and Orion are lying on cots. Jake tries to get them to rest when Noah arrives. JAKE: Where have you been? Troy and Kai got captured by Damaras. Emma, Orion and Gia are injured and... NOAH: I got held up by Electras who I now know is my missing brother, Joe. For a long time, I once believed that Argus was Joe before realizing he was Kai. Being the only able members left, they must come up with a plan to defeat Damaras. In the Crimson Skull, Levira confronts the four for not doing their job. LEVIRA: Can't you do anything right. What are you four doing back here anyway? Vito faces an enraged Levira. VITO: It wasn't our fault, sis. We didn't have a choice because we saw a more powerful Damaras and had to hide in order to avoid being detected by him. Silas then arrives from the sick bay having overheard about Damaras. SILAS: Did someone just say, Damaras? We shouldn't worry about him because I have an idea for a new sabotage. I remembered Electras' excellent electronic skills, and I learned a thing or two from him. I plan to sabotage Damaras, knowing that even with the added upgrades, he's still weak compared to me. In the Armada Mothership, Venorak is happy with the results. REDKOR:(Grabs a blindfolded Troy in his civilian form) So this is the leader of those troublesome Rangers. Not so tough without his powers. DAMARAS: That's him. then points to Kai The other one, Argus, we should focus more on since he was used as an inside job for the Space Pirates. VENORAK:(facing Kai) You made a grave mistake in betraying us, Argus. My scientist, Electras gave you a 2nd chance in saving your life and your betrayal did you in. In helping the Space Pirates sabotage my idiot son, you marked yourself as a traitor. Your betrayal will not go unpunished. Damaras, prepare for the public execution of both Argus and Troy. DAMARAS: Yes, my lord. Arriving on Earth, the captured rangers are still blindfolded and tied up. Troy is seen in his Megaforce form and Kai in his Super Megaforce Gold mode. Damaras makes his public announcement for the people of Earth. This is interrupted when Silas arrives with the other Space Pirates. DAMARAS: Silas, you blaggard. What are you doing here? Get off this planet with your cronies. SILAS: I won't leave Damaras. I have to thank you for making my job easier. He briefly converses with Kai in Andresian(Silas' mother is from Andresia and had him learned the language while speaking in Shintoharan). SILAS:(in Andresian) Kai, how are you. All tied up. KAI(in Andresian) Don't start with me Silas. I blame you for your actions against Amadeus and myself back on Shintohara. Damaras then grabs Silas and forces him around to face him. DAMARAS: I already told you to leave at once. Soon Silas and Damaras argue with each other. They are distracted by Noah and Jake's arrival. Damaras fights the two in their Super Megaforce form. With the help of Yelzor and Rico, Tensou is able to help Troy and Kai escape. Damaras sees this and chases after Tensou in an attempt to stop him. Soon Silas stabs Damaras in the back with the blade part of his staff. SILAS:(taunts) You've gotten older and weak over the years. You should've kept a close eye on the Green and Blue Rangers since they figured you out that fast. Instead, what did you do? You distracted yourself by going after a tiny, weak robot. Should've been more careful in that, Old Man Damaras. DAMARAS: Watch it, ta...... SILAS:(stabs him again) Now. Now. Don't be impatient with me. You're only making your suffering worse. Silas drains Damaras of his cybernetic strength, leaving him in his original form and leaves with the Space Pirates. Emma and the others join in their Super Megaforce form. Going into all Black form, they fight off the X-Borgs sent to defend Damaras. Leaving only the former strong man, the rangers go to all green. Weakened, the rangers call forth the Super Megaforce Cannon. Using Green Charge, Jake destroys Damaras, whom Redkor refuses to help him and rather leave him destroyed. In the Crimson Skull, Silas crosses off Damaras from his hit list, intending to take out every member of the Armada and leave only the Space Pirates to challenge the Rangers. On Earth, the Rangers are able to convince a reluctant Ernie to open the yogurt beach shop. He mentions that he doesn't want any trouble from the motocross gang. Just then, Ethan and the gang shows up and apologizes for their previous actions. He mentions that Luca convinced them to rethink their decision and credits Noah for talking to her. Luca takes a job at the beach shop Ernie's Beach Freeze and she is introduced by Noah to his friends. Metal Alice informs Mothina of Levira's zord in the Space Pirates ship. She smiles at the thought of sabotaging her rival. She tells Metal Alice to steal the zord for her. Redkor asks her what she is up to now, but Mothina tells him it is a new plan to keep the Space Pirates contained. Super Megaforce Forms *Troy: MMPR Black, Zeo Green *Noah: In Space Black, Turbo Green *Gia: Black Aquitian Ranger, Lightspeed Green Ranger(both skirted versions) *Jake: Black Bison Ranger, Lost Galaxy Green *Emma: RPM Black(Skirted Version), Green Chameleon Ranger *Orion: OO Black Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger *Kai: Black Lion Ranger, MMPR Green